Amigos X Siempre
by Vegetita Dragon Ballera
Summary: Vegeta & Bulma han sido mejores amigos desde niños. El ultimo verano para entar por fin a la Secundaria cambiara sus vidas. Una nueva niña llega a la vida de Vegeta, robandoselo a Bulma. ¿Bulma se dejara? ¿Quien es esa roba vida? ¿Y porque Vegeta le hace caso? Todo el drama y cambios que pasamos al entrar a la bendita Secundaria. ¿Que pasara con su amistad? o acaso ya no es amista
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen son obra de Nuestro gran Sensei Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation.**

Amigos X Siempre

Se encontraba observando a su hijo mayor y a la mejor amiga de este. Los minutos se le fueron observando como su hijo reía y se divertía y como su pequeño hijo los perseguía y el mayor lo alejaba de ellos.

-¿Que tanto miras mujer?- una voz grave y fuerte la saco de sus pensamientos. Ella ignoro la voz de su esposo y le comento a la mujer que se encontraba sentada a un lado de ella -¿Te lo puedes imaginar Bunny?, serian una muy linda pareja cuando crezcan. Me gustaría que cuando yo falte mis hijos quedaran en buenas manos y que mejor manos que verlo casado con su mejor amiga ¿no lo crees?

-No, Thaide, no digas eso me rehusó a pensar que tu algún día nos faltaras. Eres muy joven y te queda toda una vida por delante- le decía su mejor amiga Bunny.

-Gracias Bunny, pero tú sabes que mi enfermedad es muy difícil de vencer- decía agachando la cabeza.

-Tú lo has dicho difícil mas no imposible- le trataba de dar ánimo a su amiga pero en su voz se ocultaba una inmensa tristeza y unas terribles ganas de llorar.

-No puede ser otra vez se pondrán dramáticas, ¿es tanto pedir un domingo de paz?- decía el aventando bruscamente el periódico que leía hacia la meza del jardín.

-Mejor hay que cambiar de tema Bunny- decía absorbiendo de su bebida.

Bunny ascendió un si con su cabeza –Y cambiando de tema, si me los puedo imaginar juntos jiji- reía falsamente Bunny.

El solo torció sus ojos y opto por retirarse de esas 2 mujeres lunáticas.

Las 2 señoras no le dieron importancia alguno que el se haya retirado y siguieron plañendo la futura boda de sus hijos.

Vegeta se encontraba trepado arriba de un árbol ayudando a Bulma a subirse, Tarble se había cansado de tratar de treparse al árbol y como a el Vegeta no lo ayudo mejor opto por retirarse. Sin antes aventarles varias piedras para tumbarlos y al no lograr su objetivo por fin se retiró diciendo como Bulma y Vegeta eran novios.

Bulma y Vegeta se encontraban sentados en una rama en la punta del árbol observando el vecindario. Bulma en particularmente se le quedaba viendo a una familia, una pequeña niña de su edad montaba en bicicleta el padre la ayudaba para que no se callera "como si no fuera suficiente tener 4 llantas" pensaba Bulma.

Vegeta se dio cuenta de lo que Bulma observaba y la abrazo poniendo su mano derecha en su cabeza y jalándola hacia él. Bulma sonrió tristemente y acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de Vegeta.

-No te sientas triste, si quieres yo te enseño andar en bicicleta- le dijo Vegeta aun sabiendo que esa no era la razón de que su mejor amiga estuviera triste.

Bulma asentía que si con su pequeña cabeza.

-Sabes no es tan lindo tener un padre como realmente se ve, en realidad es muy feo, te regañan por todo, te obligan a hacer tu tarea, son exigentes, te castigan, te golpean. Tú tienes mucha suerte en no tener un padre- le decía Vegeta para animarla.

-Creo que tienes razón- decía Bulma fingiendo estar bien.

-Siempre la tengo, ¿no sé porque dudas?- le dijo dejándola de abrazar y cruzando sus manos.

-¿Aun tienes problemas con tu papa'?-le pregunto Bulma.

-No, ya ni le hago caso- le contesto Vegeta mirando hacia otro lado y tocándose su labio inferior.

Ahora fue Bulma la que lo abrazo de la cintura. Vegeta se encontraba mirando el suelo y pensando en cómo a él le gustaría haber sido como Bulma y no tener un padre que no se percató de que 3 niños malos y mayores que ellos se encontraban esperándolos.

Bulma se dio cuenta y lo pico con su dedo índice en el hombro y alzando las cejas, mirando hacia donde ellos estaban. Vegeta enseguida capto su señal y enseguida los reconoció eran Zarbon, Turles y Spovovich de mínimo 2 años y el ultimo 4 años mayores que ellos.

-Estamos perdidos- comento Bulma muy triste. Esos niños siempre los Bulleaban no solo a ellos si no a todos los niños.

-Tengo un Plan- comento muy orgulloso Vegeta y sonriendo de lado.

Bulma enseguida lo leo - ¡No! Vegeta no dejare que otra vez te sacrifiques por mí, tú sabes que no puedes contra ellos.

-Cállate niña tonta, tú sabes que casi les ganaba- comento Vegeta hablando lo último en voz muy baja.

Bulma alzo sus hombros si bien ella no sabía mucho de pelea pero sabía que tener un ojo morado, un labio cortado y varios moretones por todo el cuerpo no era casi ganar.

-Este es el plan, Yo bajo y los enfrento y tu correrás hacia el otro lado lo más rápido que puedas ¿ENTENDISTE?- Le explicaba Vegeta. Pero fue demasiado tarde porque Zarbon y sus amigos ya los esperaban debajo del árbol.

-Aww miren a quien tenemos aquí a los noviecitos tarados- decía Zarbon mientras sus amigos se burlaban.

-Cállate Zarbon- le gritaba Bulma.

-¿Que dijiste azulada? ¿Porque no vienes y me lo dices acá?

-Sabes el plan- le dijo Vegeta antes de brincar del árbol, cayendo enfrente de Zarbon.

-Miren chicos Vegetonto vino a defender a su novia- se burlaba Turles.

Bulma se bajó del árbol tal y como dijo Vegeta y empezó a correr.

-Agárrenlo- dijo Zarbon.

Zarbon le dio varios golpes a Vegeta, y Bulma a lo lejos escuchaba los pujidos de Vegeta. "El siempre tan fuerte y valiente" pensó Bulma. "Y yo siempre tan cobarde, pero soy muy pequeña no podré hacer nada" pensaba llorado.

Vegeta se encontraba muy golpeado sangre le escurría de su nariz, y se encontraba en el suelo protegiéndose su rostro, y lo que podía de su cuerpo mientras Zarbon, Turles y Spovovich lo golpeaban.

Y no es que Vegeta no hubiera hecho por defenderse al contrario hizo hasta lo imposible, pero ellos eran 3 y más grandes que él.

Turles Iba a darle un par de patadas cuando sintió que una roca golpeo su frente sacándole la sangre inmediatamente. Y lo mismo ocurrió con Spovovich y Zarbon excepto que con ellos no tuvo tanta suerte y simplemente los golpeaba en partes del cuerpo.

Agarren a la mocosa grito Spovovich dejándosele ir a Bulma agarrándola del cabello y arrodillándola.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme estúpida?- le gritaba en la cara escupiéndola cada vez que hablaba con su mal aliento esparciéndose en su rostro.

-Us…us ustedes empezaron- decía Bulma llorando de dolor.

Spovovich hizo que se pegara 3 veces con la cabeza en la tierra. Bulma deseaba que alguien pasara y los ayudara pero estaban muy lejos de su casa y se encontraban en un pequeño bosque del vecindario donde normalmente nadie pasaba.

Vegeta miraba como la golpeaban "estúpida niña eso le pasa por no hacerme caso" pensaba.

-Goku, Goku espéranos- le gritaban sus amigas Milk y Suno.

-Estoy seguro que escuche a Bulma llorar- les contestaba Goku.

Milk y Suno seguían corriendo tratando de alanzar a Goku.

-Si son ellos- decía alegre Goku pero enseguida cambio su sonrisa por una cara de tristeza.

-Vámonos chicos hay viene mi primo Kakarotto- les decía Turles.

-¿Y que le tienes miedo al cabeza hueca de tu primo?- le decía Zarbon.

-No pero le ira con el chisme a mi padre y el probablemente me castigue- le decía Turles agarrándose la frente y tapándose su herida.

-Más le vale que no valla con el chisme o nos la pagara- decía Zarbon corriendo con sus amigos detrás de él.

En cuanto Goku se acercó para ayudarlos Vegeta se le quedo viendo con enojo.-Vete Kakarotto no queremos tu lastima- le grito. Bulma no dejaba de llorar ese Spovovich la había dejado muy herida.

-¿Están bien?, ¿Bulma estas bien?-dijo Milk corriendo a consolarla. Bulma escondió su cabeza en un abrazo con su amiga no sabía que le dolía más la golpiza que le habían dado o que de seguro Vegeta estará muy molesta con ella.

Goku se acercó a ayudar a "su amigo" ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse. Vegeta le soltó un manotazo en su mano- Te dije que no quiero tu lastima ni la de ustedes mocosas- dijo. – Algún día yo seré lo bastante grande para vengarme y ellos me pagaran cada una de mis humillaciones.

Bulma alzo la vista para mirarlo. Él se encontraba en pésimo estado sin embargo ni una sola lágrima salía de él.

Vegeta se levantó como él pudo y para sorpresa de Bulma fue hasta donde ella estaba y la abrazo muy fuerte. Solo Kami sabia como se sentía por dentro, se sentía como una basura, no pudo defenderse a sí mismo y mucho menos a su amiga si no hubiera sido por ella y su valentía el probablemente estuviera peor.

Bulma al estar en los brazos de Vegeta no hizo más que desahogarse y romper en llanto con varios gemidos que demostraba su tristeza y su dolor pero sobre todo la felicidad de que Vegeta no estaba molesto con ella.

Probablemente si Bulma supiera de cómo sus lágrimas hacían sentir a Vegeta se las habría ahorrado.

-Malditos insectos esto no ser quedara asi, te lo prometo Bulma ellos pagaran por lo que te hicieron- le decía Vegeta empuñando su mano derecha.

**¿Y qué tal les pareció? Espero y les haiga gustado **** sean libres de dejar su Review con su más sincera opinión, pregunta, regaño o consejo para mí. De ante mano les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo y leerme. Prometo actualizar en esta semana. **


	2. Chapter 2: Nunca Crezcas

**Amigos X Siempre **

**Capitulo: Nunca crezcas**

Sus pequeños dedos se encontraban enredados con sus manos, la noche era muy silenciosa y tranquila este día, sus ojos brillaban con la pequeña luz que entraba, él sabía que ella tenía miedo pero le divertía verla por una vez sentada, callada y calmada.

Los minutos pasaron y ella se cansó de ver todo oscuro asi que se levantó y enchufo su pequeña lámpara LumiLove. Para su sorpresa eso hizo que Vegeta se carcajeará.

-¿Que es tan chistoso?-le pregunto Bulma fingiendo enojo en su voz.

-Tu- simplemente le contesto.

Ella se comenzó a revisar su cabello, su pijama, sus manos, todo estaba bien asi que se le quedo mirando con cara de confusión.

-No puedo creer que te de valor esa tonta lámpara de un intento de Pingüino- reía Vegeta.

Bulma había abierto su boca probablemente para llenar a Vegeta de insultos cuando entro su madre anunciando que ya querían a Vegeta en su casa. Él se retiró sin despedirse camino hacia la puerta de la casa de Bulma y unos pasos después entro a la de el ya que el vivía enfrente de ella.

Se dirigió a su habitación, iba subiendo las escaleras cuando empezó a escuchar gritos. Probablemente sus padres discutiendo de nuevo, Tarble se encontraba afuera de su habitación con su pijama de Bob Esponja, abrazando a su oso de peluche con una mano y tapándose los oídos con la otra.

En cuanto Tarble lo vio se le lanzo dándole un fuerte abrazo – Otra vez están discutiendo- le dijo Tarble.

-Si ya me di cuenta ven, vamos a acostarte a dormir- le dijo Vegeta jalándolo adentro de la habitación.

Una vez ya acostado Tarble en su cama Vegeta comenzó a arroparlo- Buenas noches- le dijo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia su habitación.

-Espera- le grito Tarble.

-Ahora que quieres- le grito muy exasperado Vegeta.

Tarble jugaba con sus dedos no sabía cómo decírselo a Vegeta sin que el pensara que era un Bebe. -Mama' siempre me lee un cuento antes de dormir- le dijo muy tímido.

-Ella está ocupada ahora, duérmete asi- le contesto con dolor en su voz.

-No puedo- le contesto muy triste – Además ella siempre me ayuda a rezar antes de dormir y me da mi besito de buenas noches- dijo lo último sonrojándose.

-No te leeré un tonto cuento que probablemente ya te los sabes de memoria- le contesto molesto.

Segundos después se empezaron a escuchar a sus padres elevar más y más su voz. Más que a sus padres lo que se escuchaban eran los gritos y obscenidades de su padre, seguido por lo que se pudo escuchar un golpe.

Vegeta miro a su hermano menor que se cubría con sus sabanas mientras sollozaba, y escuchaba a su padre gritar. El pobre niño de tan solo 7 años se debataba entre calmar a su hermano o ayudar a su madre.

"Tarble es solo un niño tonto y débil, y mi madre es una tonta por seguir con mi padre y aguantarle todas sus porquerías." Pensaba. Aun recordaba su pasada pelea, el opto por ayudar a su madre y que gano, solo una golpiza por parte de su padre y unos regaños por su madre. Y al siguiente día ella estaba como si nada hubiera pasado excepto con su cara golpeada.

Vegeta se quedó con Tarble no le leo su cuento pero tampoco lo abandono, lo acompaño toda la noche compartiendo la misma cama y cumpliendo con su deber de hermano mayor.

Bulma se encontraba acostada en su pequeña cama lista para dormir, si bien ellas no eran ricas, pero tampoco eran pobres, su madre trabajaba medio tiempo de Chef en el Restaurante 5 estrellas del padre de su mejor amiga Milk. Con lo que ganaban les alcanzaba perfectamente a las 2 para vivir cómodamente y ser feliz.

La madre de Bulma, Bunny se encontraba leyéndole un cuento a su hija, el cuento que más le gustaba el de la Blanca Nieves y sus 7 enanitos.

Recordaba el pasado Halloween como Bulma se disfrazó de Blanca Nieves y obligo al pobre de Vegeta a ser su príncipe y a Tarble ser el enanito Gruñon por lo que Tarble lloro porque él quería ser el Príncipe, pero al final todo salió como su hija lo esperaba. Rodo una lagrima por su rostro, no sabía que sería de ellas sin los Ouji y en especial Thaide. Esa hermosa mujer de buen corazón que a pesar de llevar años sin verla, desde el término de la Secundaria para ser exacto, la ayudo y la recibió en su casa cuando más la necesitaba.

**Flashback**

_Una mujer de 20 años desesperada, sola y embarazada de 10 semanas se encontraba sentada en una banca de autobús bajo la lluvia. No sabía qué hacer, se había enamorado de alguien mucho mayor que ella y de diferente clase social, el si bien no se enteró de su embarazo el día que ella le daría la noticia, el termino su relación dándole a saber que él se tenía que ir del país para conseguir su sueño y en su vida por ahora no había espacio para ella._

_Ella siempre ha sido una mujer luchona desde niña, sus padres la habían abandonado de recién nacida, unos hombres la encontraron en el parque y se la llevaron a una señora que se encargaba de explotar a los niños. Era una señora ambiciosa pero no era tan mala, los ponía a trabajar aunque algunos obtaban por robar, ella nunca se los evitaba a ella solo le importaba el dinero. Ella decía que ella no los iba a mantener de a gratis, si se portaba mal los castigaba o golpeaba depende lo que hicieran, siempre tenían casa, comida, ropa y donde dormir, los dejaba estudiar, jugar. Además ellos eran niños de la calle jamás tuvieron un padre o madre ellos se conformaban con eso. _

_Pero con el tiempo todo cambio Rauna asi se llamaba la señora se metió en problemas mayores, algunas chicas con las que ella vivía querían tener más dinero y ella les aconsejo la Prostitución, ellas aceptaron, una de ellas se metió con un hombre malo el termino matándola, los policías investigaron y ella fue a dar a la cárcel y los niños terminaron unos una vez más en la calle, otras en la cárcel y los que corrían con suerte en un orfanato, pero ella termino en la calle por ser mayor de edad._

_Fue asi como se topó con Thaide ella le ofreció hospedaje en su hogar, ella y Vegeta le ayudaron con los gastos, a pesar de ser un hombre de carácter fuerte en el muy en el fondo es buena persona o tal vez lo era._

_Cuando Bulma nació Thaide ya tenía al pequeño Vegeta, ella le cuidaba a Bulma mientras ella trabajaba. Después de 1 años se puso en oferta la casa de enfrente y el señor Vegeta le ayudo de Aval para comprar poco a poco su casa._

**Fin del Flashback**

Ahora volteo a ver a su pequeña niña tan dulce y tierna, ajena a lo que ella paso. Y asi le gustaría que siga sin saber de lo que tuvo que sufrir en el pasado, lo único que lamentaba era no haberle dicho a su padre que estaba embarazada. ¿Quizá él hubiera cambiado de opinión? O ¿Quizá no? Pero por lo menos no tendría que vivir con esa duda.

-Para ti todo es alegría y felicidad no tienes nada de que arrepentirte, yo daría todo lo que tengo mi amor si tú te pudieras quedar asi – le decía arropándola. -Cariño quisiera que no crezcas el mundo es muy duro, mejor quédate asi de chiquita – le decía mirándola con ternura. – No dejare que nada ni nadie te haga daño, que nadie te rompa ese corazón tan hermoso que tienes- le prometía.

**El siguiente capítulo quizá sea el último capítulo de Chibis. Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron su Review no saben cuándo significan para mí y a los que me pusieron como Favoritos ¡Mil Gracias me súper alagan! En fin espero no haberlos decepcionado, sean libres de dejar su Review sobre su opinión de este capítulo. ¡Wow! Yo misma me sorprendí 2 capítulos antes de la semana y eso que el Facebook no me dejaba en paz.**


	3. Amistad

**Amigos X Siempre **

**Tercer Capítulo: Amistad **

**Les quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado su Review no saben lo feliz que me hacen que les guste mi humilde fic. Le quiero dedicar este fic a mi Sis Mayra, te quiero mensa sin ti jamás hubieran regresado mis ganas de escribir.**

Corrían los pequeños amigos por el Balneario, 8 niños se divertían. Cuando se juntaban se olvidaban de sus problemas, no les importaba nada más que pasarla bien.

-Vamos Bulma ven- le gritaba Milk.- Ven resbálate conmigo de este tobogán- le gritaba a Bulma desde el más alto tobogán.

Bulma miraba con miedo el tobogán mil veces más grande que ella ante sus ojos. – No mejor yo te espero aquí- le contestaba.

-Yo te acompaño Milk- le gritaba Goku corriendo hacia las escaleras para llegar ante Milk.

-Yo te acompaño Goku- le gritaba Suno corriendo detrás de Goku.

Bulma se sentó en la orilla de la piscina, jugando con sus pies en el agua mientras miraba a sus amigos resbalarse por el tobogán, una pequeña sonrisa se le escapaba. Volteo a ver a su derecha y se encontraba Krillin lleno de salvavidas en los brazos, en la cintura llevaba 2, uno en forma de circulo y otro de diseño de un patito, unos goggles, unas naricera, unos tapones, y un Swim cap en forma de tiburón que hacía que desconvinara su look.

Yamcha que se encontraba presumiendo de lo bien que nadaba fue el primero en burlarse del pobre de Krillin. Tarble se encontraba compitiendo a ver quién duraba más tiempo sumergido en el agua con Lunch y cada vez que él le ganaba ella se molestaba y lo sumergía en el agua casi ahogándolo para después pedirle perdón junto con la revancha.

Vegeta no había podido ir tubo que acompañar a su padre a su oficina o más bien dicho obligado a acompañarlo.

-¿Que estará haciendo en estos momentos?- se preguntaba Bulma. "Probablemente siendo regañado por su padre, obligado a ser su mandadero y sirviente" pensaba Bulma. Dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro. Alguien la agarro de los hombros e hizo como si fuera a hacer empujada hacia la piscina.

Enseguida se asustó y s volteo a ver a la persona que se había atrevido a firmar su sentencia de muerte pero en vez de matarlo como tenía pensado se alegró y lo abrazo con ternura.

-¡Geta viniste! Pensé que no vendrías, no te imaginas lo aburrida que e estado todo el día sin ti, ¿ya viste a Krillin? Yamcha se a estado portando muy grosero con él. ¿Tienes hambre? Mi madre empaco mucha comida para todos. Deberías estar muy orgullosos de Tarble a vencido a Lunch muchisisimas veces. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo lograste salir de ese horrible castigo?- lo interrogaba y le platicaba Bulma muy emocionada hablando demasiado rápido para el gusto de Vegeta mientras lo jalaba para sentarse en una silla de tomar el sol.

-Cálmate niña, ya cállate, ¿acaso quieres romperme el tímpano?- le decía Vegeta en tono burlón-

-Oh lo siento- fue lo que le respondió Bulma agachada y sentándose en la silla.

-¿Porque estas seca? – le preguntaba Vegeta mirando su traje de baño. Bulma se sonrojo un poco al ver a Vegeta mirarla de pies a cabeza.

-Es que no me e metido en todo el día a la alberca – decía.

-Tonta-le dijo Vegeta. -Hoy es la inauguración del balneario del vecindario y tú no te has metido. ¿Qué tan idiota es eso?- le preguntaba.

-Pues no esta tan bonito como creí que estaría- dijo obviamente mintiendo. El lugar era increíble, tenía muchos toboganes de todos los tamaños, como 6 piscinas, un Bar, palmeras en fin era el paraíso o por lo menos era el mejor lugar que Bulma haya asistido.

Vegeta la miro obviamente sospechoso. -Faltan 2 horas para que cierren ¿Te quedaras ahí sentada todo el día?- le preguntaba.

-No- le contesto ya bastante feliz de que él estuviera ahí.

-¿Quieres ir al tobogán más grande?- le pregunto Vegeta impaciente por ir.

-¿Al más grande? ¿Al grandote que esta hacía ya?- preguntaba apuntando el tobogán.

-Sí, si al tobogán más grande mmm ¿no me digas que tienes miedo?- le preguntaba burlonamente cruzándose de brazos.

-Obvio que no tengo miedo – le contestaba poniéndose las manos en la cintura – es que está lleno de gente- decía sabiendo que eso la ayudaría ya que Vegeta le choca la gente.

-Si claro, pero si no te has dado cuenta todo este lugar está lleno de gente no solo el tobogán-.

Obviamente su plan fallo. –Está bien vamos- decía Bulma rindiéndose con las manos.

Vegeta sabía que tenía miedo pero si algo sabia es que lo disfrutaría y terminaría por perdonarlo pensó mientras la empujaba del tobogán.

Bulma tenía mucho miedo pero mientras se resbalaba lo disfrutaba y se le quitaba tal como lo predijo Vegeta. Pero eso no impediría que Vegeta recibiera su merecido pensaba.

Los 9 niños se encontraban sentados en la sala de Bulma, tenían una pequeña fogata en su chimenea y asaban malvaviscos acompañándolos con un rico Chocolate echo por la madre de Bulma.

-¿Ya saben que quieren para esta Navidad?- pregunto alegremente Tarble.- Yo ya sé que le pediré a Santa Claus- decía con emoción.

La mayoría de ellos cabesiaron dando a entender que si, excepto Vegeta.

-Yo no entiendo esa tonta ridiculez un viejo, gordo dando regalos gratis a cambio de unas galletas. ¿Qué tan estúpido es para hacer eso? Y para colmo nunca trae lo que le pides, estúpido viejo panzón y gordo. Ojala y se caiga de su tonto trineo- decía Vegeta cruzando sus brazos.

Enseguida todos se asustaron y se sorprendieron como se fuera lo más horrible que les podría pasar.

-Vegeta no digas eso si se cae Santa se podría matar y muchos niños se pondrán tristes y lloraran además la Señora Claus se quedara sin esposo- comentaba Goku muy triste.

-Yo creo que Santa es muy rico y por eso nos regala regalos si nos portamos bien- decía Lunch.

-Aun eso es tonto y ridículo. ¿Porque regalarnos algo si ni nos conoce?- preguntaba Vegeta.

-Como siempre Vegeta mirándole el lado malo a todo –gritaba Yamcha.

-En realidad Vegeta no piensa eso-decía Bulma defendiéndolo.- El solo lo dice porque la pasada Navidad Santa no le trajo lo que le pidió-.

-Claro que no se lo trajo, pues nunca se porta bien y siempre es un Rebelde con su madre. Además siempre anda peleando y de mandón- decía Milk.

Suno se rio muy bajito del cometario de su mejor amiga. En cambio Vegeta la miro listo para matarla.

-Yo estoy un poco de acuerdo con Vegeta amigos- decía tímido Krillin- Santa nunca me trae lo que le pido de nada me sirve hacer una larga cola en el Mall para hablar con el pedirle lo que quiero, tomarme una foto con él, si al final no me lo traerá-

-Bien dicho pelón- le decía Vegeta dándolo un zape en su cabeza.

-Pues yo ya hice mi carta y le pedí lo que quiero y como e sido un niño bueno sé que me lo traerá- decía Goku.

-Claro que si Goku, tu eres muy bueno- le decía Suno sonriéndole.

-¿Y qué le pediste? le preguntaba Mil.

-Yo le pedí una Bicicleta, ya la que tengo me queda muy chica- le contestaba Goku.

-Yo le pedí la casa de Monster High- decía Sora.

-¿Y ustedes que pidieron?- les pregunto Goku.

-Yo pedí una Little Mommy- decía Lunch.

-Yo la Nueva pista de Hot Wheels- presumía Yamcha.

-Yo una Easy Bake- les decía Milk.

-Yo quiero a el Escorpión Venenoso de Max Steel pero de seguro recibiré calcetas- decía Krillin.

-Yo quiero a Action Man Atom- decía Tarble.

-¿Tu que pediste Bulma?- le preguntaba Yamcha.

-Yo le pedí a Santa Claus conocer a mi padre- decía Bulma feliz.- ¿Tu que le pediste Vegeta?-

-Nada eso gordo me traerá lo que él quiera no lo que le pida-decía Vegeta.

-¿Nos veremos en Navidad?- preguntaba Bulma.

-Lo siento amiga, yo iré a casa de mi abuela, pero te hablare por teléfono- le decía Lunch.

-Mi padre y yo saldremos de viaje, asi que no los veré hasta regresando a clases- le decía Milk.

-Bulma sabes que a mis padres les gusta pasar ese día en familia-le decía Krillin.

-Nosotros pasaremos esos días en la montaña Paus- le decía feliz Goku ya que adoraba su ex hogar.

-No podre venir iremos a casa de mis tíos, mi tío está muy enfermo y quizá sea su última Navidad-decía Suno.

-Yo iré a México a las playas. Lo siento Bulma pero prometo traerte un regalo- le decía Yamcha.

Bulma se sentía triste ya que sus amigos no estarían pero por lo menos Vegeta si estará pensaba Bulma ya que ellos casi no salían es esta fecha.

-Nosotros iremos a Canadá padre tiene que ir por trabajo y mi mami lo obligo a llevarnos- decía demasiado emocionado Tarble.

Bulma volteo a ver a Vegeta y el evito mirarla. El sabía que tan importante era Navidad para Bulma y no estar con ella esos días realmente le dolía.

**Noche Buena**

El día más esperado por todos llego todos se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares pasándosela genial. Bulma se encontraba sentada afuera de su puerta mirando su calle. Se escuchaba villancicos, el piano tocar, familia riendo, desde lejos se miraba un señor que venía cargado de regalos no se podía distinguir aquel hombre hasta que casi llego a Bulma. El hombre le sonrió- Feliz Navidad vecina- le dijo. La familia del señor al escucharlo corrió a abrazarlo y darle un beso deseándole feliz navidad. En esos momentos Bulma deseaba ser parte de esa familia.

-Cariño que haces aquí sola, ven entremos cacharas un resfriado si sigues aquí -le dijo su madre.

Bulma se metió muy triste a su casa.

-Siento no haber tenido dinero para llevarte de viaje- le dijo su madre aunque parecía muy despistada en ocasiones no lo era.

-Está bien mami no te preocupes- le dijo Bulma abrazando a su madre muy fuerte.

Se sentaron en la mesa a cenar en vez de ser Navidad para Bulma parecía cualquier otro día común.

-¿No te ha llamado ese amiguito lindo que tienes Vegeta?- le pregunto su madre.

-No- contesto Bulma muy triste.

-Quizá no sabe llamar necesitas claves para llamar de un país a otro-le dijo su madre tratándola de animar.

-Si –le contesto Bulma jugando con su cena.

-A casi lo olvido -dijo su madre levantándose de su lugar en la mesa. -Alguien te dejo esto- le dijo cargando una caja con pequeños agujeros. En realidad no lo había olvidado se lo pensaba entregar hasta mañana pero viéndola en ese estado no se pudo resistir.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Bulma igual de triste.

-Es un regalo de Vegeta- le dijo su madre.

En cuanto escucho Bulma eso sus ojitos se iluminaron regresando el brillo que había en ellos. Enseguida se lo casi arrebato de las manos a su madre.

-Pero aún no lo puedes abrir recuerda es hasta mañana- le dijo.

Un pequeño ladrido delato lo que era.

Bulma miro a su madre tan emocionada como nunca antes la había visto. "Sin duda el regalo de Vegeta la alegro" pensó Bunny.

**Que difícil capítulo de hacer lo borre una y otra vez. No plasmaba lo que quiera plasmar. Espero haberlo logrado y que les guste lo que escribí. Sé que dije que este sería el último capítulo Chibi pero creo que abra un último y pequeño capitulo donde presentare la vida de cada uno de los Chibis. Déjenme saber su opinión en su Review se aceptan regaños, reclamos, opiniones, consejos y más.**

**P.D.: Tal vez el siguiente capítulo tarde más de lo normal en subir, pero iré a casa de mis abues a celebrarles su día. Wii estoy muy emocionada ya que será la primera vez que conozcan a mi bebe. **


End file.
